Shiro Ame
by Relic-of-Maya
Summary: Little fanfic about Sesshoumaru's toughts of Inu Yasha when they were both younger.


Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and Co. aren't mine. If they were, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction in my spare time. What more can I say?  
  
This is my first Inu Yasha fic. ^.^ go easy.  
  
*************  
  
Japanese to know:  
  
Otosan- father  
  
Okasan- mother  
  
Aniki- (older) brother  
  
Ototo- (younger) brother  
  
****************  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the ceiling, trying to bore himself to sleep. "Raining pretty hard" he thought to himself as he changed view to his window. All of a sudden, hail started to fall. Sesshoumaru sighed. Now he ^knew^ he wasn't going to sleep. Suddenly, the door opened. Sesshoumaru failed to shift his glance from the window. "What is it, Inu Yasha?" He replied with a cold tone. "… I don't like the rain" the little half demon whimpered. "Why must you bother me with such things?" Sesshoumaru mumbled as he sat up, still looking out the window. Inu Yasha blinked at Sesshoumaru. "Okasan and Otosan weren't in their room so I-" Catching Sesshoumaru's attention, he refrained from staring blankly out the window and looked strait at the little one in the middle of his sentence. "What?!" Sesshoumaru cut off. "When I went to find Okasan, she and dad wasn't there" Inu Yasha repeated. Sesshoumaru grimaced in disgust. "Should we go find them?" his little brother questioned. Half-amused at the pure innocence, this put a grin on Sesshoumaru's face. "No, I think they're doing just fine without us…" he replied.   
  
"Can I sleep with you tonight, Aniki?" Inu Yasha implored. "You're not afraid of a little rain, are you, Inu Yasha?" Sesshoumaru ridiculed. "No! Why would I be afraid?! I'm just a little perturbed by it." "Perturbed- Big word for a mutt" Sesshoumaru mocked his younger brother, who in turn, stuck out his tongue. "Well", Sesshoumaru sighed, "Hop in. But if you annoy me, you're dead" Inu Yasha nodded and laid under the covers next to Sesshoumaru. (Damn! He's so cold!) Sesshoumaru thought as one of Inu Yasha's feet accidentally brushed by him. Not trying to call attention to himself, but also trying to be 'brotherly' Sesshoumaru shared a little more of his blanket with Inu Yasha. "Aniki?" the voice beside him questioned. "What?" was Sesshoumaru's only response. "Thanks" Inu Yasha commented. Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze back to the window where the hail wasn't letting up. "I didn't do it for you. If anything happened to you, it would be my responsibility." Sesshoumaru scoffed.   
  
Sesshoumaru continued to watch the hail as it was now beginning to cease. Then he looked back at Inu Yasha. He was sleeping peacefully- ears flopped, expressionless face, his little hands grasping the pillow gently while his silky, silver hair cascaded down the pillow and to his back. Sesshoumaru averted his eyes from the sight. (He's just a child…) he scorned himself. Suddenly, Inu Yasha shifted position, grasping onto Sesshoumaru's arm. Sesshoumaru looked back to him. (^And^ he's also my little brother) he thought as a world of thoughts spun around him. What if he did ~this~? What would happen if he were to do ~that~? Their parents were out having fun on their own, who would stop him? But still, he knew it was wrong… Sesshoumaru took the little hand gripping at his kimono sleeve and shoved it off. "my rice cakes…" Inu Yasha mumbled in his sleep as he changed position again, wrapping his feet around one of Sesshoumaru's legs. Sesshoumaru detached him and set Inu Yasha a little further apart. He didn't need any more persuasions on the subject; though he had to admit it was tilting near the edge.   
  
What more perfect conditions was there to be? He was alone with Inu Yasha, Their parents were gone, Inu Yasha looked up to Sesshoumaru- so it wasn't like he'd disagree or anything, It was cold, Both were in the same bed, and Sesshoumaru couldn't sleep ^anyway^- (But still…) Sesshoumaru fought it off. (It's not right…) Sesshoumaru looked out the window again. The rain was making a soft trickle on the roof, and it seemed to be dieing out. He stood up and took Inu Yasha in his arms. (I can't risk it. Not with him being so young…) Shesshoumaru set Inu Yasha gently on his own bed, in his own room down the hall. Trying not to wake him, Sesshoumaru pulled the covers over Inu Yasha. "Goodnight, Ototo" Sesshoumaru mumbled as he looked down at his sleeping brother. Kiss him? Would that be so bad? It couldn't hurt, right? Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and pondered upon this. Finally, he shook his head. Who knows where it might end up- best not to risk it.  
  
Standing by the window back in his room, Sesshoumaru was seized deep in thought. (If anything happens to him, it'll be my responsibility. So for now, I have to protect him from everyone, including myself. But one day, I swear it, Inu Yasha, in one way or another, you'll be in my hands) Sesshoumaru thought as he looked up at the cloudy sky. He laid back down in his bed, and to his surprise, was beginning to drift away in sleep. Cold. Pressed up against him- cold little hands. Sesshoumaru drowsily opened his eyes to see Inu Yasha with his little paws grasping onto him in embrace. Sesshoumaru smiled and closed his eyes again. This, he thought, could probably explain his feelings towards his little brother- and as much as they would deny it, they were inseparable. "Aniki…" the small voiced drifted. "What?" Sesshoumaru replied. "I love you" his little brother said innocently. "Shut up you little mutt" Sesshoumaru mumbled. Yes, Sesshoumaru thought, this was about as far as they would go for tonight. Both closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.   
  
{Perturbed means 'bothered, disturbed by something' just in case you were like 'OMG! What in the ^world^ was that word?!' and believe me, I was like that when I first saw the word ^,^}  
  
~END~ 


End file.
